Trio Otaku
by kuroyukidesu
Summary: Jika otaku bertemu sesamanya dan membicarakan anime, maka mereka akan seperti orang setengah sadar. Begitu pula dengan Akabane Karma, Takebayashi Kotaro, dan Fuwa Yuzuki.


Akabane Karma, Takebayashi Kotaro, dan Fuwa Yuzuki berjalan beriringan setelah jam sekolah berakhir. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang bersama.

"Eh, Ma, punya rekomen anime gak? Aku lagi bingung mau nonton apa nanti malem.." Takebayashi bertanya kepada Karma yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Hmm.. apa, ya..." Karma tampak sedang menimang-nimang jawabannya. Takebayashi masih setia menunggu jawaban.

"Oh ya. Corpse Party, Another, Mirai Nikki—"

"Kalau menurutmu, Fuwa?" Si mata empat cepat-cepat memotong sebelum temannya tersebut kembali melanjutkan daftar rekomendasi animenya.

"...Entahlah. Aku juga butuh rekomendasi. Kamu punya rekomendasi, Takebayashi?" Fuwa membalas dengan pertanyaan.

"Hmm.. aku lumayan suka sama Ao Haru Ride. Coba aja kamu tonton."

"Apa _genre_ nya?"

" _Comedy_ , _drama_ , _school_ , _shoujo_ , _romance_ , sama—"

Gelengan cepat dari sang gadis membuat Takebayashi menghentikan ucapannya. "Aku gak suka nonton anime yang berbau roman-roman gitu kalau yang main bukan otepeku," jelas Fuwa kemudian.

Karma menoleh ke arah gadis berambut pendek di sebelahnya. "Emang otepemu apa?"

"KaruNagi, MaeIso, KaruIso, AsaIso, AsaKaru– KaruAsa juga gak papa sih, AsaNagi, Asa– pak kepsek maksudnya– Iso, terus... siapa, ya? Oh ya! TeraIto–"

Takebayashi dan Karma hanya saling lirik-lirikan sementara Fuwa terus berkomat-kamit menyebutkan daftar OTPnya.

"Ngg... kamu memasangkan orang-orang yang kamu kenal..?"

"–KoroKaru, eh? Iya. Habis mereka cocok– aduh, ngapain gepuk-gepuk segala?!"

Si surai merah memukul pucak kepala Fuwa.

"Kalau gitu terus, ya gak bakalan keluar animenya; bahkan sampai akhir dunia sekalipun, bego!"

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom – Yuusei Matsui**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, penyebutan fandom lain (beserta karakternya), cerita gaje, typo, dan segala warning lainnya.**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita. Cerita ini murni imajinasi saya, tidak ada niatan untuk meniru ataupun menjiplak.**

 **.**

 **Trio Otaku.**

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Karma, Takebayashi, dan Fuwa kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Karma sedari tadi hanya men _scroll_ layar _handphone_ nya, tidak mengikuti pembicaraan kedua temannya. Tiba-tiba saja, ia menemukan sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik.

"Eh, lihat, lihat! Ada yang buat _fanart_ Onodera sama Raku yang udah nikah dan punya anak! Ya ampuuun.. anaknya lucu banget pula. Onodera memang cocok buat Raku!"

"Halah. Cuma _fanart_ juga. Akhirnya pasti Chitoge yang bakalan dapetin Raku."

Karma memicingkan matanya mendengar Takebayashi yang nada bicaranya sudah kelewat sewot.

"Kamu bilang apaan tadi? Kamu team Chitoge, ya?"

"Kalau iya memang kenapa, hah?"

"Bah! Chitoge basi! Raku sukanya sama Onodera!"

"Itukan dulu, kalau sekarang Raku udah suka sama Chitoge!"

"Diem kamu! Team Onodera pasti menang!"

"Ogah! Kamu aja yang diem! Yang menang sudah team Chitoge!"

"TEAM ONODERA!"

"TEAM CHITOGE!"

Orang-orang, yang kebetulan sedang berjalan di jalan yang sama, hanya menatap dengan tatapan aneh melihat dua makhluk yang tengah beradu argumen dengan suara yang kelewat keras.

Sementara itu, Fuwa hanya bergumam, "gak kenal, gak kenal." pada orang-orang yang memberi tatapan aneh. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, hendak mencari bala bantuan. Toleh kanan, toleh kiri– Fuwa menemukan sesuatu.

Ia segera menarik lengan kedua sobatnya yang sudah mulai saling tarik-menarik kerah seragam.

"Lihat! Ada anime _store_ yang baru buka di sana! Mampir ke sana, yuk!"

Karma dan Takebayashi menoleh ke arah anime _store_ yang dimaksud sang gadis berambut pendek, melupakan pertengkaran mereka sejenak.

"Eh, iya! Mampir ke sana, yuk!" jawab si mata empat bersemangat. "Oh, ya. Aku baru ingat kalau uangku sudah habis buat bayar kas kelas dari semester lalu. Si bendahara kelas nagih terus, sih."

Fuwa juga ikut-ikutan teringat akan suatu hal. "Uangku juga habis. Buat beli poster eksklusifnya AkaKuro."

Sang lelaki berkacamata dan gadis berambut pendek menoleh cepat ke arah si surai merah. Yang ditatap hanya melayangkan pandangan 'apa liat-liat'.

"Pinjemin uang, doong... Karma, kan, orang yang baik hati dan tidak sombong..." Fuwa mulai melakukan jurus merajuknya. Ia menarik-narik tangan Karma.

"Ogah." Karma berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman sang gadis.

"Kalau gitu traktir, aja ya..."

"Minjemin aja ogah, apalagi ngasih traktiran!"

"Besok aku kembaliin, kok uangnya~"

"Halah! _Bullshit_! Kamu sudah sering ngomong kaya gitu!"

"Tambah sekotak susu stroberi. Janji besok aku kembalikan!"

Karma terdiam sejenak, memikirkan penawaran yang diberikan oleh Fuwa. Kemudian ia mengangguk setuju. "Oke. Janji, ya? Kalau sampai besok gak bayar, aku bakar semua _doujinshi_ mu!" ancam Karma.

"Kok gitu? Iya-iya, aku janji, kok! JAN- JI!"

Takebayashi menatap sobatnya dengan tatapan heran. "Kamu disogok susu stroberi langsung setuju? Lucu banget!"

Yang diejek melirik tajam pada yang mengejek. "Kalau gak mau pinjem, ya udah."

"Eh, iya, sori-sori. Tambah jadi dua kotak, oke?"

Lelaki bersurai merah tersebut tersenyum seraya mengacungkan jempolnya ke udara. "Penawaran diterima."

Ketiganya pun berjalan menuju anime _store_ yag tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sebelumnya. Pintu toko tersebut dibuka, sehingga menampakkan berbagai macam hal yang berkaitan dengan jejepangan. Kemudian, ketiganya berpencar dalam toko tersebut.

Fuwa berjalan menuju sebuah rak yang menggantung berbagai gantungan kunci bergambar tokoh anime. Diambilnya dua buah; satu bergambar Yato, sedangkan yang satu lagi bergambar Levi.

"Waduh, beli yang mana, ya? Dua-duanya sama husbuku.." Fuwa bergumam pelan seraya terus menatap pada kedua gantungan kunci di genggamannya.

Ditengah-tengah sedang terbingung-bingung dengan pilihannya, Fuwa mendengar–

"UWOOOH!"

Fuwa tersentak kaget. Ia hampir saja menjatuhkan kedua gantungan kunci di genggamannya. Cepat-cepat ia letakkan kembali dua benda tersebut, dan menghampiri asal suara– yang diyakininya adalah suara teriakan Takebayashi Kotaro.

Fuwa tiba di TKP. Yang dilihatnya adalah Takebayashi yang ekspresinya sudah kelewat bahagia seraya memegang sebuah buku.

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" bukan Fuwa yang berbicara, melainkan makhluk berambut merah yang kebetulan juga sudah tiba di TKP.

"I-ini.. _light novel_ edisi terbatas yang sudah aku cari dari bulan lalu! Dan aku menemukan ini di sini! Pasti aku adalah manusia paling beruntung di dunia ini.."

Fuwa dan Karma kompak _sweatdrop_.

"Yah.. aku kira ada manusia raksasa pemakan manusia yang berjalan mendekat ke sini.." keluh Fuwa.

"Hah? Kamu kebanyakan nonton Shingeki no Kyojin, deh."

Karma dan Fuwa bubar. Sementara itu, Takebayashi kembali mengelilingi anime _store_ tersebut. Pandangannya pun jatuh ke dua buah boneka yang berbentuk kedua waifunya; Asuna dan Sinon.

Lelaki berkacamata tersebut mengambil kedua boneka tersebut.

"Asuna... atau Sinon..?" Takebayashi bergumam pelan seraya menatap kedua boneka di genggamannya secara bergantian.

Sementara itu, Karma sedang mengamati beberapa topeng– yang menurutnya terlihat keren dan menyeramkan. Salah satunya diambil oleh Karma. Topeng Kaneki dari Tokyo Ghoul. Ia pun memakainya dan berjalan menuju Fuwa.

"Gimana? Cocok gak?" tanya Karma seraya memasang pose keren di depan Fuwa.

Gadis tersebut tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap Karma dari atas ke bawah, lalu kembali lagi ke atas. Ia menatap Karma dengan tatapan jijik.

"Jijik. Pengen muntah ngeliatnya. Gak cocok sama kamu, lepasin tuh topeng!"

Mendapat respon tak mengenakkan dari Fuwa, Karma mendengus kesal. Ia segera menghampiri Takebayashi untuk sedikit menghibur diri.

"Gimana? Cocok gak?" Karma menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, namun kepada orang yang berbeda.

Yang ditanyai tidak menjawab. Terdengar gumaman pelan dari mulutnya.

"Pilih Asuna... atau Sinon...?"

Karma lagi-lagi mendengus kesal. Ia terkena kacang dari Takebayashi.

 _Mood_ Karma sudah sampai pada tingkat paling dasar. Ia segera mengembalikan topeng yang dicobanya pada tempatnya. Ia tidak berminat untuk membeli apa-apa lagi.

"Udah, cepetan milihnya. Cepet dibayar terus pulang!" ucapan Karma mengarah pada kalimat perintah yang tidak bisa dibantah lagi.

Mendengar ucapan dari sobatnya yang berambut merah, Fuwa cepat-cepat mengambil gantungan kunci bergambar Levi. Tak berbeda dengan Fuwa, Takebayashi segera mengambil boneka yang berbentuk Asuna. Keduanya berjalan cepat menuju Karma yang sudah berdiri di depan meja kasir.

"Totalnya 143.000." ucap mbak-mbak penjaga kasir setelah selesai menghitung jumlah harga barang-barang belanjaan.

Karma merogoh sesuatu dalam dompetnya. Sebuah benda berbentuk perdegi panjang yang berkilauan terkena sinar lampu dikeluarkannya. Itu adalah sebuah kartu kredit.

Dengan senyum bangga, Karma memberikan benda tersebut ke mbak-mbak penjaga kasir.

Mbak-mbak penjaga kasir tidak langsung menerima kartu kredit tersebut. Kemudian, ia tersenyum kepada Karma. Mulut wanita tersebut terbuka, kemudian ia berkata,

.

.

.

"Maaf, dek, kami hanya menerima pembayaran tunai."

Masih dengan senyum bangga terpatri di wajahnya, Karma kembali memasukkan kartu kredit tersebtu ke dalam dompetnya. Kemudian, ia berbalik– menghadap kedua temannya yang masih setia menunggu di belakangnya.

"Kita gak jadi beli. Ayo pulang."

"LOH? KOK GITUUU?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

ENDINGNYA JUGA KOK GITUUU? X"D

Kalau sesama otaku udah kumpul dan bicarain anime, udah kaya lupa diri gitu XD. Terinspirasi dari dua orang yang sering jalan sama author sambil bahas apapun yang berbau jejepangan. Kadang jalan bertiga sampai menuh-menuhi lorong /kita gak gemuk, lorongnya aja yang sempit #iyain #malahcurhat

.

.

 _Mind to Review? ;))_


End file.
